Girls Gone Greek  Cursed
by Strategic Beauty
Summary: What happens when a god is cursed and two new demigods have to save him? Rated T cause I felt like it.
1. Cheerleeding Demigods

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"Annnnd from the top again. On the count of 3. 1,2,3!" my voice echoed through the large gym. Being cheer captain is hard if nobody seems to be trying, well excluding my BFF Sophia who is my co-captain. It was our last day of our first year of high school. Think

We spent another half-an-hour working on our new cheer. "Ok guys that's enough for today, but remember if you start working to the limit we can win that competition. Ok? Oh and Alicia next time try not to be late again!" I linked arms with Sophia and walked over to the stands where our other friend Luna was waiting for us. She wasn't a cheerleader like we were because she a muscular problem with her legs, and she doesn't like to wear skirts, or shorts, she actually always wear long pants, even in the summer. "We'll meet you at our locker as soon as we have changed", I informed her and Sophia and I started walking to the changing rooms. On the way Sophia opened her long blonde hair.

We changed into our trademark summer outfit: blue jeans shorts, spaghetti strap tight shirts, mine black and Sophia's lavender which made her grey eyes stand out. Our shoes were the only things completely different about our outfits, mine are always black Adidas shoes with a pinkish purple outline, I have 6 pair's of these shoes, though 2 of them have a red outline and 1 has a purple outline and 1 pair with a white outline. Soph's shoes are sandals in lavender but she also has a light pink pair and a grey pair. I also wear earrings, but only studs with my favorite gemstone, jade. Soph wore lavender feather earrings. My favorite earring looked really nice with my black hair and green eyes.

I know Sophia sounds more like your normal cheerleader captain, and she was the one that made me start cheerleading, but as soon as I started people kept saying that I was a natural and should continue for the next years of junior high, and I might become captain, and that's what happened. I love cheerleading and so does Sophia, something a few years ago I would have never guessed.

As soon as we left the changing room, our personal stalker Robert, spotted us, we hate him. "Soooo Jade wanna go out with me?" he asked, again. "My answer still hasn't changed from when you asked me out 1 hour ago. NO!" He was soooo annoying. "Soooo Sophia wanna go..." "Ewww my god! NO! Forget it! Loser!" Sophia literally yelled. Time for us to EMBARRASS him ...and that means time for our trademark 'Loser' chant: "Loser, loser, double loser. Whatever, as if, get the picture, duh!" Then we burst out giggling. We had attracted a lot of attention, Robert was going to need some time to recover from this, and we were letting him off easy, my favorite way of taking care of situations like Robert was usually to punch them in the face, but Sophia tried to stop me most of the time, and my ex boyfriend, Will, was watching, well more like making out with his new girlfriend, and I had to be strong enough and ready to punch him.

"Hello Will." I approached Will coolly, but no use he didn't even notice. "Excuse me, just because we broke up ... Hmm, when was it again... Oh yeah YESTERDAY, does not mean that you can ignore me, or be ... MAKING OUT WITH SOME RANDOM GIRL, THAT HAPPENS TO BE ONE OF MY FRIENDS, oh yeah I forgot Jane, your not my friend anymore, and he will cheat on you or dump you soon enough anyway, AND THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH IT AFTER CHEATING ON ME WITH JENNIFER. YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH HER WHILE DATING ME. YOU ASSHOLE," only then did I punch him. "Come on Soph we said we'd meet Luna at my locker."

At my locker we saw Luna already waiting for us. "Sorry we're late, we ran into Robert and Will" I explained our lateness. "So what do we have next lesson?" Vivi asked Luna, who always knew what we had next, unlike Soph and I who are both dyslexic and ADHD. " Math" We all groaned "But then we have Greek" she reassured us. "Yes!" That was our favorite lesson. After that we have the last football game, and then school is out for almost three months, that means no Robert, Will, and math. I absolutely hate math but Luna and Sophia don't mind it that much.

Math dragged along for what seemed like hours. When the bell finally rang I literally sprinted out of the room. I waited for Soph and Luna to come out and we headed to Greek. That's when I saw him for the first time. Large and ugly with one eye, holy shit I am hallucinating, is this normal. Looking at Sophia I see that she also saw him. "Look at that guy" "I saw" "he looks just like a … Cyclops" "Can't be … they aren't real" " Come on let's go, he's freaking me out" Just as we were leaving, he charged.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Leave us alone!" I yelled at this guy, while jumping away from him. Soph was too late though and he grabbed her and said un-audibly "Will have demigod, what a feast" then he licked his lips. Wait demigod? What the fuck is he talking about? No time to just stand there, I have to help Sophia. Luna is already attacking the thing with a large branch. Then I noticed that that branch was a large wooden club, ok where the hell did she get this. Without thinking straight I attacked the thing, well I sort of jumped on his back kicked him and punched him. Then I felt my pocket of my shorts growing heavy I quickly took out what was in my pocket, it was a beautiful jade necklace I yanked at the jade charm while taking it out, and it turned into a sword. This is just a really messed up day or maybe it's just a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Thanks. :)<strong>


	2. What the Hades!

**What the Hades?**

Sophia's POV

So after the thing- I mean the Cyclops- was pulverized, Luna had to explain everything to us; that we were demigods, that we were being chased my monsters and this kind of stuff. We went back to our penthouses. We were neighbors since we can remember and did everything together, but we never imagined we would live this kind of life.

When we were at home, we quickly packed our bags and drove off. I have always packed a lot when I go somewhere. This time was no exception. I know that this most probably sounds like a lot, but I packed 3 bags, but we are demigods, we have to be fashionable, don't we? Once we were out of the house and had written a long letter to our dads to explain I noticed that Jade also had 3 bags. Best friends think alike.

"How can you drive and have a driver's license. You're not 16 yet?" I asked Luna, after we had been driving for 15 minutes. "We satyrs age twice as quickly as you humans…Oh sorry, demigods. I'm still used to calling you humans." "No problem" Jade said, smiling.

We were driving along Long Island, when we stopped in the middle of nowhere. "What have we run out of gas?" I asked. "This can't happen. Well at least not us. Can't we do anything about it? I mean we're demigods." Jade and Luna laughed at this, but then Jade thought it over and said "Sophia is actually making sense, can't we do anything about it?" This just made Luna laugh even more.

"No we're not out of gas. You see that sign over there?" Luna said, once she stopped laughing. "The strawberry one?" Jade asked. "Yes" "What about that?" I said, "We have to go there. So come on!" "We're not seriously picking strawberries" I said. "Just follow me" jade and I followed her down the road. We walked through the thicket, until we saw a big house and other people. "Who are they? Are they demigods too?" Jade asked. "Mhh" Luna carried on walking and said: "once you're past these trees, you safe from monsters. They can't go past this barrier," Luna explained to us. "So where do we go now?" I asked her. "We'll go to the big house and you'll meet the camp director. We entered the big house and saw a centaur. He started to talk to us:" I'm Chiron, the activity director here at camp half blood. I'm a centaur as may already know." "I always thought centaurs were a myth...that's what they said in our Greek class" Jade said. "That's because they don't know about the gods" the centaur informed us. "So what other mythological creatures are there?" "Every single one that appear in myths. I think Luna should show you around camp. Your training will start tomorrow" he said formally. Then he just left. "Okay, awkward" I said. "Are all the people that work here mythological creatures?" Jade asked, she was getting more interested by the second. "Only our head of security Argus. He has millions of eyes. And was made by Hera." Luna said, as if this was completely normal. "OK let's get this tour started."

We walked out and Luna showed us around. "There is a climbing wall, stables, an armory, arena and of course the cabins." "The cabins?" I asked. "That's where you sleep with your half-sisters and half-brothers" Luna explained. "But how do you know which god is your parent?" Jade asked. "You will find that out when you're claimed" "How does this happen? And when does this happen?" Jade asked making this her 142 stupid question today. "Oh, you'll see soon enough and stop asking soooooooooooo many questions. Come on I'll show you the armory." Luna said as we walked past the cabins. There were lots of cabins varying from the large, dark, gothic one (that I guessed must have been Hades' cabin to a rainbow color cabin that actually had a rainbow on top and mist spreading around it with pictures in the mist. From an ugly red cabin with barbed wire on top to a perfect, pink cabin that looked like Barbie's dream house including pink flowers on the windowsill. "Let me guess that's the Aphrodite cabin or has Barbie come to life and lives here?" Jade asked with a look of disgust when we passed the pink cabin. Luna burst out laughing and Jade and I joined in. "It's the Aphrodite cabin, home to the girls and boys who are future models and fashion designers." Luna explained. "I doubt that that's my mom." Jade said.

We walked to the armory and went inside. Inside there were all weapons you could imagine; small ones, big ones, sharp ones, blunt ones. I looked around and found a spear. I took it and found that is was perfect for me. "You like this spear?" Luna inquired. "Yeah, it just feels right in my hand." "That's strategist, a spear from Athena."" This belonged to Athena, the goddess. You're joking!" I said awestruck. "Yes." "Awesome." "Yeah totally, tell me where I can find weapons' of Ares or Zeus, they must have the best weapons." Jade said, full of enthusiasm. "Well this half of the armory belongs to Ares weapons; due to the fact that he is the god of war he has a lot of weapons. He gets a new one for every battle and sends his old weapons here. Unless they are so cool that he wants to keep them. Then he keeps them at home in his own weapon room, which is at least triple, the size of this place, or maybe four times this size... I really don't know." "Whoa that is so awesome!" Jade exclaimed. "Are there any guns here?" "Yeah this wall is devoted to his many types of guns. Right now his favorite gun is a bazooka. As if on cue a new bazooka appeared in thin air. "Nice!" Jade exclaimed picking up a type of gun that looked small enough to be carried around without people noticing it but lethal enough to kill anything with one shot. "Can I have this?" Jade asked. That was so typical Jade. "Sure why not." Luna told her. "Now that you both have a weapon, let's finish the tour."

We walked out and Luna showed us the rest of the camp. Our "tour" ended at the climbing wall. It was already late and it was time for dinner. We walked back to the dining pavilion. Because we hadn't been claimed, we had to sit at the Hermes table. There was bread, cheese, grapes and there was a barbecue. The food was absolutely amazing. Opposite of me, sat a boy called Alex, from the Hermes cabin. Jade and I talked to him. "So how are you enjoying you're first day of camp?" he asked us. "I love it here it's so awesome, my life used to be kind of boring, so this is like so awesome. I mean being allowed to kill monsters and having gun is cool enough, but knowing that my mom is a goddess is so cool, no wonders I never saw her." "Wait, mother are you sure your father isn't the god in the family?" "Yeah, why? I mean he lives with me in New York. He's a famous movie producer; maybe you've heard of him, his name is Dan Sparks." "Yeah I have and he definitely isn't a God. Weird from what you said earlier I would have guessed that your dad was Ares, the god of war, but now I have no idea who it could be." "Oh man, being a daughter of Ares would have been cool... Hey does Ares have any immortal daughters that are minor goddesses?" "Uh no, not really." "That sucks!" Suddenly a breeze came and everything turned silent, not even a leaf was rustling. In the distant I heard a noise, which was getting louder every second. "Monster," I heard somebody whisper. I saw Jade's face light up in anticipation; I could just see that she was yelling YES! in her head. As for me, I was scared stiff. The noise turned into a hooting of an owl. There came a white owl flying out of the forest, flying straight towards me. I wanted to shriek, but no sound could escape. The owl landed on my shoulder. "I think somebody has just been claimed!"


	3. Why me?

**Why Me?**

Jade's POV

"I believe somebody has just been claimed!" Chiron said looking at Sophia.

Lucky Sophia. How come she gets claimed first, I was really hoping that I would get claimed soon. Then again I also want to kick some monster butt. Don't really care what comes first.

I walked over to Sophia to congratulate her. "Awesome you're claimed." "I know, isn't it cool. Now I finally understand how I was able to be dyslexic and get A's at the same time. Athena claimed me!" "Cool, you're so lucky, I envy you!" "I'm sure that you will be claimed soon!" "If you say so your Wisdomness!" "Oh come on Jade, you can come up with better nicknames than that!" "Hey don't insult the stupid, Owl Face!" "See Jade, you can come up with better nicknames." Sophia sighed "But I would prefer a different nickname than 'Owl Face'!" "Well that's your official nickname now Owl Face! I dub thee Owl Face! ... Was that right?" "Yes" Sophia said to me exasperated. Good she was finally annoyed, that took a long time. "Well I'll see you tomorrow!" I told her. "Bye!" "What, you're going to bed already, you usually stay up till 4 in the morning. Is anything wrong Jade, are you ill or something?" "Nope just tired, you aren't tired Soph, you are the one that usually goes to bed early and on time, and I'm the one that usually stays up all night to party with some other kids!"

We used to stay at a boarding school and it was every weekend (and on some schooldays) the same Sophia would go to bed at 10, like we were supposed to, and I would sneak out to party. Yeah that was fun, the good old times.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning Soph." "Okay, see you then." She told me before being dragged away by her new cabin mates. You could really see that this was her type of crowd.

For now I was going to stay in the Hermes Cabin, we weren't planning to sleep yet because we were going to prank the Aphrodite cabin. I couldn't wait. After talking to a few Aphrodite kids I noticed that they all were or just acted like utter airheads, ugh, I really didn't like them.

"Ready to prank the Aphrodite cabin?" Hermes Cabin's head counselor asked us. "Yeah!" everyone shouted back. "Then, let's go!"

An hour later

"That was so much fun!" I told my friend Alex. "I know, we do this every month at least once." "Quiet you two!" "They're coming." The guy on guard duty told us. "Thanks Mike. Now we'd better stay quiet." Our counselor Dan told us.

"So Jennifer, do you have the Perfume Envy from Gucci, I LOVE it." "OMG me too, but I still think that Chloé Love from Chloé is the best" The girl that must be Jennifer answered. "Ugh you two are so lame, those two smells suck. I can't believe that I am counselor of a cabin where everyone but me has a horrible sense of style! Oh and Chloe here of course is the only other person with a good sense of style. Oh and by the way the best perfume is totally Cristal from Chanel!" "O-okay Ashleigh! Whatever you say!" One of the girls (I think it was the girl that liked the Gucci perfume) told the Ashleigh girl. "Ash, even though it isn't your favorite perfume, do you think that the Chloé perfume is okay, I mean I share its name" a girl, who seemed to be her friend said because they were walking arm in arm across the camp. "Yeah, it's actually really nice and fits to you. Anyway Jessica, I need you to iron my Camp Half-Blood cheerleading outfit after Jane has finished dry cleaning it!" "Oh... ah I mean okay Ashleigh." The girl that must be Jessica said sounding quite upset.

Finally they had reached the cabin. After Ashleigh had opened the door they all filed in. "1,2,3" Dan mouthed to us.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the Aphrodite cabin screamed. This was our cue to leave.

We (the Hermes cabin) snuck away, back to our cabin. We all changed in the girls/boys changing rooms depending on if you are a boy or a girl (duh). After we had all quickly changed, we all got into our sleeping bags and pretended to sleep. A few moments later Chiron came in to check if we were all asleep, because after the Aphrodite cabin had been pranked we, of course, were the prime suspects. "Can't anyone get some sleep here?" I asked pretending as if I had just been woken up, I have to say, my acting skills weren't that bad. "Sorry cabin 11 for waking you all, but we need to borrow Jade here for a moment, we need her to be claimed at the campfire. You can all come along to if you want to." Everyone got up, I guess it didn't matter how tired they were, they still wanted to see me being claimed.

At the campfire

The campfire was awesome we sang and ate smores. At the end Chiron woke up the sleeping dude who was our camp director, who (as I later found out) was Dionysus the god of wine. Then I saw Chiron whispered something in Mr. D's ear.

"So, say welcome to our two new campers Jess Spence and Sophie White." Chiron whispered to Mr. D again. "Oh sorry, their names are Jade Sparks and Sophia Whitley. Sophie has been claimed by Athena so huzza! Another know it all! I believe it is time for Jess here to be claimed. Oh come on now, don't be shy, come to the front now."

I went to the front and the Hermes cabin, the Ares cabin (I made a good impression on them) and all the other cabins, excluding the Aphrodite who were too busy whispering about how I needed more make-up and how my clothes were soooo ugly, were cheering. "Oh and by the way, I am not shy!" More cheering.

Suddenly I was surrounded by a hot pink glow, and that wasn't bad enough, my skin had to be allergic to this glow because one of the side effects seemed to have become quite noticeable... "What the ... my skin is glowing! And a mini dress, I don't even own a skirt, so don't even mention a dress (italics)!" "Jade you have been claimed by Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty, lady of the Doves!" All the campers bowed, fake-bowed, stared at me cause they couldn't believe it or drooled over me, ewww, I bet if I weren't 'beautified' right now, they wouldn't look at me twice; eurgh sometimes I really hate boys. "Oh and Jade, when you are talking about a god or goddess, please don't swear."

A few moments later another light came down, this one was blood red, and instead of making me even more 'beautiful' (more like plastic) this made me ready for war. I looked like a sexy warrior, but not like one of those cheap Halloween costumes but seriously awesome, I looked hot (but that wasn't the awesome part) but at the same time I looked fierce and deadly, so all in all I looked like one of those female action hero. I had like four guns strapped to my waist and two swords strapped to my back. Sooo awesome.

The campers were silent, staring at me in shock. What was wrong with them? "All hail Jade Sparks daughter of Aphrodite goddess of Love and Beauty, Lady of the Doves, blessed by Ares god of War." Chiron said. Oh, now I get the staring.

This time nobody bowed they were too shocked by this.

There were two flashes of light. "Come on, just because she was blessed by me and claimed by Beauty Queen over here, doesn't mean that you camper don't have to bow to her, respect her, and treat her better because remember, go against her, and your against two major gods, one that is the god of war, and one that can ruin your love life forever!" A voice that weirdly sounded quite familiar to me, I recognized it as the voice that was sometimes in my head, urging me to get into a fight, I'd win those fights, or telling me to stay out of a fight, if I didn't listen to that voice I'd usually lose the fight.

"Oh calm down Ares, but you are correct, sort-of, I guess. Treat my daughter well, especially you 17!" Aphrodite pointed to her own cabin. "Even if she likes fighting more, is a little more violent than the rest of you and even though she is more fierce and powerful than you, she is still your sister, so don't leave her out or tease her!" "Oh and you guys..." Ares pointed to his own cabin, "... Treat Jade like your sister, okay, she my favorite Demigod that I have ever blessed, and I haven't even seen her in any wars or on any quests. She killed one of her old teachers, that was actually a monster, from one of her schools by beating her up, it hard to beat up Medusa without any weapons and not being allowed to look at her!"

I fought Medusa once? When the heck was that, I can't remember that. Oh, actually I can.

Flashback

Sophia and I left the Greek classroom, ugh. It usually was my favorite class, that was at least when we didn't have Miss M. (nobody cam pronounce her real name because it's Greek), she hated me, but hated Sophia even more. Miss M. always wore a turban/veil thing and sunglasses, she looked like a middle eastern woman that wanted to seem cool. All in all, I absolutely hated her.

Today just after the bell had rung Miss M. told the class could go, but just before I could leave with Sophia she said "Jade, Sophia could you two please stay behind."

"Oh shit, most probably she'll find something that we did wrong and give us a month full of detention, urgh, I already got three detentions this week, and it's only Thursday afternoon, I still have the whole day tomorrow." I was whispering to Sophia while we were walking towards Miss M. 's desk. "Yeah, you are most probably right." Sophia whispered back. "What was that?" Sophia suddenly said. "What?" I asked her. "That hissing noise, can't you hear it? It sounds like snakes." "Oh, Sophia it's ... nothing" Miss M. said, I had almost forgotten that she was there, but never mind. I could still tell that what she said had been a complete and utter lie. "Oh of course it's nothing, most probably it's JUST some rattle snakes that you keep in your top drawer." I

probably shouldn't have said that, but hello I'm ADHD. "Silence, you have no idea who you are messing with!" "Well, neither do you!" I told her, sort of stating the obvious. "Ha, don't make me laugh. I know you better than you know yourself, daughter of the love goddess!" Miss M. told me.

Yeah right, as if she knows me better than I do, ... Wait what did she say, daughter of the love goddess?

"You are psycho lady, my mother is gone, most probably dead." I explained

"You are wrong, I am not psycho and your mother is alive. So is yours Sssssophia daughter of the grey eyed one."

"Why is it so special that my mom had grey eyes?" Sophia asked, confused and angry because she hated not knowing things.

"Well, she is the one who turned me into... THISSSSSS! She tore her veil off.

"Don't look!" Sophia shouted. I was wondering why, but in situations like this, I listen to Sophia ... usually.

"Look at me and die an easy death." Miss M. told me. Yeah, even I'm not that stupid and that says a lot! I looked in the mirror that was in our classroom (don't ask me why we had a mirror in our classroom) and was shocked, she looked even worse than I expected. Her hair was in thick ugly strands of hair, and her hair was moving. Looking closer it looked like her hair was made up of snakes. Then I noticed that it was.

"Look at me daughter of the grey eyed one and die a deathhh that isssss a little lessssss painful" Miss M. kept hissing the s's and pulling the h's. Like a snake then I saw red, only now did I notice that she was threatening to kill my best friend forever, and was planning to kill me after her. I ran at her. Not looking directly at her but at the mirror. I put my hands around her neck and started choking her, and I was still not looking at her. "Nobody, and I mean nobody threatens to kill my friend!" I yelled, my voice full of anger and hatred. Miss M. started to make choking noises and was trying to free herself from the tight grip I had around her neck.

I was so angry a wasn't thinking straight. "No please." She said feebly. I didn't show any mercy, I just griped her neck till she turned cold and limp. Only then did I really notice what I had done.

"Damn it, what have I done." I said, while releasing Miss M.'s neck. She turned into some weird yellow sand pile, that's weird.

End of Flashback

"I remember now, I choked Miss M. because she threatened to kill Jade and me. That was so weird." I shuddered at the memory. The other campers looked at me with newfound respect. All you need to do to become popular is kill a monster before knowing that you are a demigod, cool.

"Anyway, we only came to tell you this! See ya my dears!" Aphrodite said. "See you punks!" Ares said, in my opinion he's cooler than Aphrodite, or do I have to call her mom. Whatever. Both Ares and Aphrodite disappeared in a flash of blinding light.

"Ok campers, off to your cabins. Follow your counselors. Jade your cabin counselor is Ashleigh Amour. She'll show you to your cabin. Off you go." Chiron told us all.

"Ok loser, I'm Ashleigh cabin counselor for cabin 10. The Aphrodite cabin, where you don't belong." So this was how they introduce themselves, they really need some help in how to introduce themselves to other people. "Hi guys, I'm Jade Sparks and Ash here is right I don't belong into cabin 10, I fit more into the Ares cabin!" I told my new cabin mates. Ash looked horrified that someone agreed with her that they don't belong there, also I had said it loud enough for the Ares cabin to hear and they started cheering. Hmmmm... I'm guessing that the Ares kids don't like the Aphrodite kids that much.

In the cabin

"So this is our usually beautiful cabin, but the Hermes kids tried to prank us and sprayed graffiti on the walls and painted everything black. They even ruined our clothes." A girl named London told me, how can people name their kids after cities. "This will be your bed under you is Amber, our youngest cabin mate, she's 6." "Wrong, I'm 6 and a half." Amber said proudly. The whole cabin erupted in Awww's coming from everyone but me, Ashleigh and Chloé. Sure it was cute, so I smiled about what she had said, but why does everyone have to say Awww.

"Ok everyone get ready for bed, whoever stays up after lights out cleans out the bathroom." Ashleigh announced to the cabin. "You have 10 minutes."

20 minutes later I had gotten ready for bed wearing my favorite nightshirt, I got it at a red hot chili peppers concert and it was neon yellow/green. "Lights out!" Ashleigh yelled after just getting out of the bathroom, she had said 10 minutes and took 20, what a hypocrite.

After going through everything that happened today I fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
